Awesomeland
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Awesomeland is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1190 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Awesomeland work diligently to produce Cattle and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Awesomeland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Awesomeland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Awesomeland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Awesomeland will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Awesomeland Awesomeland was founded by AvengingAngel256 on February 7, 2009 and even in its early day showed that it would soon become a great nation. Current Nation Description (As of February 21, 2011 Awesomeland is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 744 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Awesomeland work diligently to produce Cattle and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Awesomeland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Awesomeland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Awesomeland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Awesomeland will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Culture The People of Awesomeland celebrate several National Holidays commemorating past events; February 7: AvengingAngel's Day: A Great Celebration is held across Awesomeland commemorating the Founding of Awesomeland. A Very Patriotic Holiday in which Citizens Feast with their families and Sing the National Anthem of Awesomeland; March 18: Victory Day: This Holiday is celebrated on the anniversary of Awesomeland's Troops arriving in Kentania's Capital City of Kennyville finally bringing retribution to the Aggressor nation and throwing it into anarchy. Thanks on this day is given to Count Rupert and the Duchy of Grand Fenwick for giving aid in ending the war. March 23: A Mostly Harmless Holiday: The People of Awesomeland offer Parades celebrating the acceptance into the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Many Floats in parades cross the country commemorate Count Rupert of the Duchy of GrandFenwick who while being a foreigner is held is very high esteem for the Duchy's aid towards Awesomeland during the Kentania War of Aggression. May 24: Veterans Day: On This Day, Celebrated on the day that IRON Surrendered to the MHA, The People of Awesomeland remember the 34,000 Brave Men and Women who have lost their Lives in the Service of Awesomeland's Armed Forces. On This Day The Citizens of Awesomeland also give thanks to National Heroes Pudge1975, Count Rupert, and Gunther of The Nation of Falhil, The Duchy of Grand Fenwick, and The Galileo Corporation respectively for aiding Awesomeland in Times of War. July 1: Arcane Day: A Holiday marking the End of Scorn's Regency. Scorn was cheered by the people of Awesomeland for his Reforms in International Trade and Technology. History of Awesomeland Throughout the Course of Awesomeland's Short history have been many great occurrences on planet bob, many including Awesomeland. Creation and the early days Awesomeland was founded and in the early days there was much disorganization in the government. The administration contacted newly founded neighbor Superawesomefunland, and thus the ministry of trade was established in Awesomeland and our first trading partner was established. Many Powerful Empires contacted Awesomeland offering money and resources for joining their organizations. Fearful of being taken advantage of the administration of Awesomeland refused all such offers and attempted to strike its own path and grow unaided from a large conglomerate. Growth was slow as Awesomeland began to solidify it's various governmental departments and set precedents (and learn from mistakes) for the future. The Kentania War of Aggression A Rogue attacks Roughly a month after it's formation, The new nation of Awesomeland was attacked by a belligerent opponent. A Rogue nation aggressively trying to recruit nations into its small alliance named CAK. KingKenny attacked the Military forces of Awesomeland overwhelming the small ADF (Awesomeland Defense Force) in the initial attacks forcing Awesomeland into anarchy. Diplomats from the Aggressor nation declared ultimatums to the government party of Awesomeland: Join the Alliance CAK or War will continue. Plea for help The Government of Awesomeland suggested in reply to KingKenny that is War were to end and peace declared, recruitment might be possible. King Kenny replied by declaring peace and withdrawing troops from Awesomeland. Awesomeland immediately declared itself as a peaceful non-warring nation to prevent further attack and sent messages to the strongest Nations of various alliances such as NPO, Sparta, Fark, Gramlins, Mostly Harmless Alliance, TOP, IRON, NpO, The Democratic Order, among others, All asking for aid in fighting off this rogue who needlessly attacked Awesomeland. Response Some nations replied saying they were unsure of their governments policy, some saying they were not recruiting, many simply not replying at all. The First offer of Help came from CountRupert of the Mostly harmless alliance. CountRupert sent advisers from the Duchy of Grand Fenwick, with Aid Packages of Money reserves to fight the aggressor. CountRupert then followed the Monetary aid with direct advisement in attacking KingKenny and throwing Kentania into Anarchy vindicating the oppressed people of Awesomeland. Joining the MHA After the Anarchy of Kentania, Awesomeland made two decisions. 1) To Join the Alliance of its rescuer (If the Strongest Nation of the Alliance was willing to provide that much aid to a small insignificant nation, that Alliance would be looked on favorably by the people of Awesomeland.)and to Two) Grow to a Size where it could Provide to any unaligned nation attacked by the Barbarous and belligerent nations of CAK. Awesomeland applied and was accepted into the Hoopy brotherhood of Hitchhikers on March 23, 2009 and began to strive towards it's goal of growth. The IRON War In May 2009 the MHA went to war against the Independent Republic of Orange Nations as one front of the Karma War. Awesomeland was given two flightmates in the first fleet and a list of targets as well as the order to attack. One of the Flight mates remained inactive throughout the entire IRON War leaving Awesomeland and it's one remaining flightmate to coordinate attacks. The First Two Targets were dispatched with some Aid, and the two flightmates parted ways, head hunting for other IRON targets to bring down in the name of MHA. Awesomeland ran into some tough spots, but with Aide from the Likes of Pudge1975, Gunther, and Count Rupert, was not once anarchied throughout the course of the IRON War. Results of the IRON War After the Ashes settled and ceasefire was declared Awesomeland Stood Victorious, Having Fought against 9 IRON Nations, and anarchying 7 Nations (One of which was a ZI), in a few short weeks. From various looting and aide packages, the Soldiers of Awesomeland had nearly tripled their technology (much of which was sold off to MHA Nations during the rebuilding phase after the war) and made vast increases in Infrastructure. Regency of Scorn and further growth Following the Karma War during the Month of June, Government Head AvengingAngel traveled from Awesomeland to a Foreign Country full of Spaghetti, and Red Wine and as such was unable to govern the day to day activities of Awesomeland. As Such, One of Awesomeland's MHA Brothers, Scorn of the Nation of Arcane, stood in as Regent for the Nation during AvengingAngel's time of Absence. During the Regency, Awesomeland's Ministry of Trades was re-organized, and New Trading Partners were found forming great Bonuses for the People of Awesomeland. The Regent set up Technology Trades with several Larger MHA Nations, granting Awesomeland another Source of Income, greatly increasing the treasury. When AvengingAngel came back from the Land of Pizzas and Mozzarella cheese he came back to a nation transformed. The People of Awesomeland Cheered for the Return of their Leader but were much saddened by the departure of their newly beloved Regent who had made many progressive reforms in Awesomeland. End of days as a tech seller By the end of July 2009, Awesomeland Had reached the Milestone of 2999.99 Infrastructure and 200 Tech and as such had to notify all the Tech Dealers Scorn Had set him up with that the time of Awesomeland's Tech Selling would Soon be reaching a Close. With a Banker Push Looming Awesomeland Prepared to move into the Realm of Tech Buyer. Job appointment in MHA Starting in the Beginning of August 2009, Awesomeland Began Working in the Mostly Harmless Alliance's Ministry of Towels as a MHA Secretary of Trades. The Aspiring young nation began it's work in earnest Helping the New Minister of Towels Draden Valerianovich setting up MHA Trade Circles. With Sad Regret as the Ruler of Awesomeland once again traveled to the Land of Collegeville, Activity and Ability to perform duties decreasing, AvengingAngel decided to resign from his post as the MHA Secretary of Trades late in the month of September 2009. Leaving behind a legacy of Hard work and A Hoopy and Froody Guide for training Future Trade Secretaries he parted ways with the Trades Department while retaining his mask as a Secretary just in case any of the newbies needed help. Award of Excellence On December 1 of 2009, Draden Valerianovich was elected Triumvir of the MHA and as his last announcement as Minister of Towels Awarded the Ministry of Towels award of Excellence to Several Members including AvengingAngel for "For excellent work as Secretary of Trade, and the authoring of the Secretary of Trade guide." A Botched Epic Push, The Creatings of a Tech Buyer In September 2009 Awesomeland began it's MHA sponsored Banker Push. Having saved a much larger treasury before the push however, A plan was put in place to buy 1500 Infrastructure, A Stock Market, 100 Tech, and nearly 500 Miles of Land all at once. Numbers were drawn up, Calculations were done, temporary trades were obtained and plans were set. However On the Day of the Push, Miscommunication in the administration of Awesomeland resulted in the failure to buy factories before buying the Infrastructure resulting in a massive increase in costs that were not caught until The Infrastructure was all purchased. As a Result Awesomeland was only able to Buy 1500 Infrastructure previous to Collection, losing Millions of dollars. After Banging his head against a Wall several hundred times, The Decision was that the botched push would be put in the past. The Nation Collected it's Taxes and Bought a Stock Market afterwards. Once Again in Times of Trouble, MHA Celebrity, Count Rupert came through for the Nation of Awesomeland Buying a Donation for the Small Country without AvengingAngel even knowing. The Continuing Generosity of The Duchy of Grand Fenwick consoled the People of Awesomeland on what would otherwise have been a Sad day in the History of Awesomeland's Administration. Parades were held in the Count's Honor across the Country. With the Completion of the Banker Push, AvengingAngel began seeking out Potential Partner's for Awesomeland to begin Trading with For the valuable Technology Resource. A Growing Nation The Tech Party and Continued Growth Starting on October 1, MHA held it's first ever Tech Increasing Contest as a pilot program for possible future contests. 13 Members of the MHA met and tested their Tech gathering mettle against one another and for the month of October tried to see who could increase their Tech Level by the Most Amount. Having Started from 220 Tech, AvengingAngel managed to Purchase a total of 880 tech over the course of the month raising the Technology level to 1100. This coupled with the Banker Bonuses received (100 tech credit for each donation to MHAid) managed to land Awesomeland the Bronze Medal in the Contest Coming in Behind Count Rupert and Craftj2. Following the Tech Party, Some rublings began across planet bob, whisperings of conflict came to the MHA's ears and as such, Awesomeland began a policy of limited spending, Saving Cash for the inevitable Winter War. Worst War everrr Preparation and Money Saving contantly for a month and then when wonder time came around Awesomeland decided to develop a Strategic Defense Initiative instead of an Economic Wonder, purchasing Several Hundred Infrastructure 3 Satellites and 3 Missiles Defense Systems the night the announcement was made that "War could be within 24 Hours" And then... Well... Nothing happened. hoo-ray! -___- The TOP/C&G War With the Outbreak of the NpO-\m/ War, The Government of Mostly Harmless Alliance Declared Defcon 2 for the remainder of the conflict and So Awesomeland continued it's saving policy, increasing it's Warchest by great lengths. MHA Entered the Second phase of what many were calling the Second Unjust War in an attack on IRON and the Fun began. With a Warchest of 120 days of Bills Awesomeland was ready to go. However by the Time Awesomeland entered the conflict 4 other alliances had declared War on MHA. Te Troops of Awesomeland Marches Against two nations of GGA and an MCXA Nation. Receiving his first Two Nukes in defense of MHA. The Alliances of GGA, NADC, Echelon, and MCXA having Surrendered to MHA, It was time to take a Day or two's rest and then get back in on the fight against IRON. Coming out of Nuclear Anarchy just in time to Collect on 20 days of taxes building back up to 90 days of bills (Having Spent 50 days of bills in the first half of the Conflict) before re-engaging. At this time most of the nations in Awesomeland's Range were nations so beat down from previous great heights that the government of awesomeland was wary of attacking but in the end the choice was made to go in against a Nation that previous to the war was twice Awesomeland's strength. (76k NS, Awesomland:30kNS). The Fight against Koztopia was the toughest Fight Awesomeland's Soldiers had faced. Getting Nuked twice more and facing loosing spy attacks each day the situation was grim. However with Strong Coordination with other MHA and ODN nations, Awesomeland forced their adversary to anarchy and came out of the conflict in one piece (albeit several hundred infrastructure and tens of millions of dollars less) Diplomatic job and a promotion! Beginning in early March 2010, AvengingAngel of Awesomeland once again took up a Job in the alliance of Mostly Harmless Alliance. This time with the Ministry of Babelfish as a PR Representative. A New Pilot Program aimed to increase MHA's Presence on the OWF (Open World Forums), AvengingAngel became on of the many tasked with being a public face of MHA. After a month of working as a PR representative for MHA, Fallin, the Deputy Minister of Babelfish had to step down due to real life circumstances. Yankeefan2 the Minister of Babelfish promoted Nutkase to Deputy leaving the Secretary of Public Relations Job open, which Yankee offered to AvengingAngel256 of Awesomeland. AvengingAngel gladly accepted, hoping he would be able to fill Nutkase's Shoes. Awesomeland goes Nuclear! http://i845.photobucket.com/albums/ab17/avengingangel257/Untitled-7.jpg After two months of wanting to develop the Manhattan Project but not being able to, Awesomeland was finally able to develop the Manhattan Project Wonder on April 9, 2010 and purchase it's first nuclear weapon not even two minutes after update. Buying a Nuke then every day following for the next 20 Days, Awesomeland Maxed out it's Nuclear Arsenal on April 28. http://i845.photobucket.com/albums/ab17/avengingangel257/Untitled-2.jpg Q&A Revival and Diplomatic Explosion In early May 2010, AvengingAngel256 contacted the then Minister of Babelfish regarding the possibility of bringing back the MHA Q&A Sessions. After Exploring Ragnarok as an Option for the First Guest, MHA's MDoAP Friends in Umbrella were asked over for a Q&A Session to last until the end of the Month. In Looking around for a Q&A Guest, AvengingAngel came across several Alliance's Whose MHA Embassies had fallen into inactivity and were very outdated. AA began taking upon himself the Diplomatic Posting for these Alliances and By the end of May, He was MHA's Official Diplomat to 7 Different Alliances: Sparta, Umbrella, Ragnarok, Viridian Entente, R&R, The Corporation, and the Green Protection Agency. A Promotion within the MoBF The End of May came about and the MoBF saw the departure of its Deputy Nutkase. At That Time, the Minister of Babelfish contacted AvengingAngel256 about a Promotion. AA accepted and on the 25th of May, the announcement was made: "When the Office of Public Relations first opened, AvengingAngel was by far the most active PR Rep. When NuTkaSe became deputy, AvengingAngel took over as head of the OPR, keeping it even more updated then before. In the time since, he has volunteered for diplomat duties at 7 alliances and brought back the monthly Q&A sessions with other alliances. He has worked very hard for quite a while now, and I am proud to announce his new position as Deputy Minister of Babel Fish." A Foreign Q&A and a New Treaty In September to August, MHA participated in holding a Q&A with the Alliance R&R, to which AA had been Diplomat to for Several Months and helped facilitate through his station as Deputy. The Q&A saw over a dozen Hitchhikers come visit R&R, and resulted in a Brand New Treaty. The Mostly Harmless R&R Accords The Hall of Fame of the MHA In June 2010, Another MHA member made a thread regarding the possibility of making an MHA hall of fame. AvengingAngel256 was heavily involved in the Discussion and planning for the Hall of Fame leading up to its final announcement in July. The First Inductees into the Hall of Fame were made on July 20 or 2010, including 4 of the 6 suggestions that AvengingAngel256 had made for original inductees. On December 1 of 2010, Additional Inductees were made into the Hall of Fame, including the other two that AvengingAngel has suggested. The Push for the WRC Near the Beginning of September, 2010 AvengingAngel began the arduous process of planning for the future leading up to the Next great war. He recognized being outclassed in Military in the past war and contacted the Current and Past Ministers of the Destructor fleets, arguably the greatest military minds in the Mostly Harmless Alliance, along with long time trusted Advisor Count Rupert asking about the best plan for growth over the next few months in regards to revamping the Awesomeland Military Forces and Military Infrastructure (wonders). Much Advice was given and concluding the talks, Count Rupert Agreed to Help the Nation of Awesomeland once again through the use of Credited Donations to help Awesomeland reach the purchase of the Weapons Research Complex before the coming Winter War. Schedules were made and Timelines drawn up, And four months of closely regulated collections, purchases, and donations began. Leading up to December 10, 2010, Awesomeland was Able to Purchase the Weapons Research Complex without compromising it's Warchest. Rogue Activity Increasing, Rumbling abroad Heading towards the winter of 2010/2011, A marked increase in the activity of High profile rogues occurred, Attacking both MHA and other established Alliances across Planet Bob. Hoping to do his part in helping to defend MHA, Awesomeland began donating more aid outside of the Standard Aid Chains distributed by the Bank, instead to the victims of these Rogue Attacks. Moving towards the end of the Year, AvengingAngel began stocking up his Funds getting ready to the inevitable Winter war... The Bad NEWs War Yea, Yea, I know, that's not what everyone else is Calling it, But I thought it witty, So That's what the Titles going to be. Long Story Short, NEW raids an Ally of our good friends in Fark and Fark gets involved saying "You can't dooo thaaaat" and fit hits the shan. None of NEW's allies countered Fark so MHA was never brought in, but counters on the other constituents brought Sparta in eventually. MHA moved Hundreds of Millions in Cash and Tech to both Sparta and Fark following the War. AvengingAngel and the Nation of Awesomeland donated 200 Tech of their own Personal reserves as well as 12 Million in Cash to the Rebuilding effort for Fark. A Job in the Destructor Fleets In Late December 2010, AvengingAngel came up with Another Job in MHA in addition to his Deputy Position. This time with the Destructor Fleets. The MHA War MHAchine. Serving as Lieutenant to Squad 1 of Fleet 4 under Commander Dead, AA made his debut, taking asses and kicking Names, Calling for A Warchest Sign In only 3 days after getting the Position, receiving praise and pats on the back from his superiors. The Pandoras Box Vs New Polar Order In January 2011, The Powder Keg of International Tensions exploded. The Viridian Entente Declared war on The New Polar Order. This expanding Global Conflict eventually came to Involve MHA on January 28 with their Declaration of War on We are Perth Army, Colossus, and The Foreign Division. The Nation of Awesomeland quickly Militarized and Prepared for War: http://i845.photobucket.com/albums/ab17/avengingangel257/Untitled-10.png AvengingAngel declared on his two assigned targets the first night of the war doing a Quad Attack on Both at update. Throughout the Course of the war was Nuked 4 times, and had his own nukes crash down 4 times. The two opponents were somewhat beaten into submission on only turtled for most of the war, making AA really wish that he was able to declare war while in Anarchy. Unfortunately after the first round of wars, all of the Opposing alliances surrendered to MHA and her allies. Shang Lee's losses incurred by AA: Infrastructure Lost: 925.435 Nukes Taken: 0 Awesomeland's Losses Incurred by Shang Lee: Infrastructure Lost: 434 Nukes Taken: 2 El Cabron's Losses incurred by AA: Infrastructure: 2,334.14 Nukes: 3 Awesomeland's Losses incurred by El Cabron: Infrastructure: 420.95 Nukes: 1 A Diplomatic AwaR&Rd At the End of Each year, the R&R alliance holds it's year end awards. One Category of these Awards is "Foreign Diplomat of the Year". Which AvengingAngel was informed that the MHA Diplomat Corps won for the Year 2010! MHA carried 63% of the Vote to grant them the award and bragging rights :) AvengingAngel was given special thanks in addition. http://i.imgur.com/NX6mq.png Two Whole Years on Planet Bob In February 2011, AvengingAngel made this post on the MHA Forums... I remembered I had joined MHA in late march of 09, but I guess I had forgotten about my month and a half of unalignedness. The Nation of Awesomeland's two year Birthday was this past week In two years I've gone from Zero NS to 67,118... To 7999.99 Infrastructure... 4925.41 Technology... 4,824 Land... A Full Navy... 95 Planes, 800 Spies... Carrying 20 Nuclear Weapons powered by a WRC... I have had 741,809 Brave Soldiers of Awesomeland Die in Combat... Had 7 Nuclear Weapons detonated on Awesomeland Soil. despite just having my alliance come out of a war and buying a few hundred Infra, I have a 156 day warchest. Due to the Happenstance of Missing the Anniversary Awesomeland Government officials gave the statement that they didn't forget, they were merely waiting for the weekend for the party to start. Foreign Dignitaries from Across MHA are welcome at the Birthday Celebrations of Awesomeland going on the next three days. Drinks are on Me, If you're drunk then no driving home, you can crash on the couch :D Well this is a lil out of date... Jeese it's been a while since I've updated this. Heading back here for preparation for my celebration of 1,000 Days in MHA, I find this is months out of the loop. Well, What's happened in the past three quarters of a year? Minister of Babelfish Cable made off with half the Government leaving MHA in somewhat of a crisis mode. Because of the triumviral replacement policy of the Charter, Crushtania and MaDspartus were made Acting Triumvir alongside currently sitting Majorddf. This Meaning AvengingAngel got another promotion this time to the long coveted seat of Minister of Babelfish. A Total overhaul of the Diplomatic Corps was done finding positions for 6 of the 7 vacant Staff positions, re-assigning the dwindling number of diplomats to the core top twenty alliances in CN, Opening a VIP Lounge in Embassy Row for our allies called the Hoopy Froods Subforum, as well as doing simple organizational things like giving the MoBF forums a facelift and moving treaty information to the public view. Do to all my hard work as MoBF, Since only the MoBF can award the MoBF award for excellence, and awarding oneself an award is somewhat vain, AA was awarded the Deputy Minister of Babelfish awaard of excellence by his deputy, Gon. http://i.imgur.com/16l1y.png Triumvir Race After serving for two months as the most active MoBF in the past two years, AvengingAngel ran in the Triumvir race for the May, June, July Seat. After a well run race against Mastermind, AA prevailed winning 69% of the Vote. The Most distinct achievement of AA's term in office was the Signing of the Dos Equis Treaty Bloc. This MDoAP Bloc between MHA, Fark, Sparta, and R&R had been worked on for countless number of hours by AA along with current co-triumvirs IYIyth, Majorddf, as well as honorary signatory Crushtania. Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Aqua team Category:Individuals Category:Nations